We Are Young
by mirror in the sky
Summary: The relationship of Rory and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Rory Flanagan winced as Finn Hudson patted his bleeding nose with a piece of tissue. Rory had just played his first game of Dodge Ball. Everything was going great! He was having so much fun. That is, until Santana and some members of The TroubleTones attacked him with balls at the end of the game.

Rory was humiliated. He was fighting back tears, not wanting to cry in front of his new friends. And the worst part was, his nose was bleeding. Badly! Rory stayed on the floor, covering himself just in case any other balls came flying his way.

"Stop it! Stop it! For god's sakes, he's bleeding! Maybe that's how the others treat us around here, but we don't do this to each other. We're better than this!" Kurt said at Rory's side.

"God, calm down grandma!" Santana said.

"This game's over!" Kurt said, helping Rory up.

Kurt and Finn lead Rory to the empty choir room.

"I'll go get find some tissue." Kurt assured them, leaving the room.

Finn set up two chairs, so they could be face to face.

"I'm so sorry, Rory." Finn said.

"It's ok." Rory said. He touched the blood around his nose, and then looked at it on his finger. He swallowed hard. Rory had a weak stomach when it came to blood.

"No. It's not ok. Santana did that to you because of me, and I feel awful!" Finn frowned.

"I found some! I stole it from the janitor's closet but whatever." Kurt said, handing Finn the tissue.

"Thanks, Kurt." Finn nodded.

"No problem. Is it ok if I leave and go change my clothes?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help Rory get cleaned up." Finn said.

"Ok. Bye! Text me if you need anything." Kurt said, and exited the choir room.

Rory winced as Finn patted his nose with the tissue.

"Ow." Rory frowned.

"Sorry." Finn whispered

"Finn, may I ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"Ok. Go ahead." Finn said.

"Why don't people like me? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to offend them?" Rory asked, trying not to cry again.

"You're different. That's why people don't like you. That's why they don't like any of us, really. If you're not athletic at this school, they treat you differently." Finn said. "And they mostly don't like you because you're not from here and have a different accent and act different from everyone else."

"Oh." Rory looked down at his shoes.

"Don't be sad. You being different makes you special." Finn smiled as he up wiped the rest of Rory's blood.

"Thanks Finn." Rory blushed.

"Now you're as good as new!" Finn said, throwing away the tissue.

Rory patted his nose, making sure there was no more blood. He stood up and put the chairs back, then went over to Finn.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Finn. You've made me feel like I truly belong here." Rory said, and then hugged Finn.

"No problem." Finn said, hugging Rory tighter. Neither of them would admit it, but they didn't want to pull back. They just wanted to stay there, holding each other.

Rory was in love with Finn. He had been since Finn stopped the hockey players from beating him up. But he knew that Finn was straight, and that they would never happen. Rory wanted to stop liking him, he really did! But every day, he fell more and more in love with Finn.

Finn was confused. He had been for a long time. Yes, he was in love with Rachel. But, sometimes he would find himself checking out Puck's ass in the locker room, or sneaking into Kurt's room to look at his magazines with half naked men on the cover.

He was in love with Rory. There was no doubt about it. They had been spending so much time together, and they learned a lot about each other. Finn was hanging out with Rory more than Rachel lately. He would actually lie to Rachel saying he had homework or football, but would really be going out to hang with Rory. Finn knew it couldn't happen. They couldn't happen.

Rory and Finn slightly pulled away from the hug, Finn's arms still around Rory's waist and Rory's hands still on Finn's shoulders. They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't even move. Rory looked into Finn's eyes, and smiled softly. Finally, Finn leaned in and kissed Rory.

"_He likes me! He actually likes me!" _Rory thought.

"_His lips are so soft…" _Finn thought.

They pulled away at the same time, Rory smiling while Finn looked shocked at what he just did.

"Finn." Rory said, trying to catch his breathe.

"That was a mistake." Finn said quickly, letting go of Rory.

"Mistake? What?" Rory asked.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the kiss. Neither of them had said a word to each other. Rory was dying to talk to Finn! He wanted to talk to Finn about everything, and help him figure out what he wanted. Rory knew Finn was confused and this was all tough for him, but Rory also knew that talking would help.

Rory was confused to. Just a few weeks ago he was madly in love with Brittany. But now he found himself longing for Finn! Every day in the hallway, he would watch Finn at his locker. He wasn't looking very good. In fact, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Rory was about the same. He spent hours in bed awake thinking about Finn and how much he missed him.

Finn had caught Rory staring at him one day in the hall. He was getting books out of his locker, when he saw Rory a couple of lockers down, staring at him. Finn immediately took his eyes off of him. He wanted to talk to Rory. He really did! But he was scared. He was scared that they might kiss again. Finn _loved _the kiss. It was the best kiss he had ever had. But it was with Rory! A boy. Finn wasn't gay. That was something he was sure of. But then there was Rory. As many times as Finn tried to get it out of his head, he was in love with Rory. But they couldn't happen! If they did, and people found out, he would never hear the end of it. Especially from Rick the Stick, McKinley's new bully.

Glee Club was finally over for the day! Finn was happy about that. Being in the same room as Rory was not a good thing. Not to mention the fact that he could feel Rory staring at him every five minutes! Finn looked back once. He studied Rory's face, realizing that he hadn't looked at him since the kiss. Finn thought he was the most beautiful human being on earth. He couldn't help but smile at him, and Rory did the same. Finn was quickly brought back to reality when Rachel stood in front of the Glee Club and announced "This is for my boyfriend Finn." Then the music began to play and she started singing. _Boyfriend. _Right, that was his title. He was Rachel's boyfriend, even though he wasn't a very good one. Finn hadn't been spending a lot of time with her, due to the fact that he spent most of his free time fantasizing about Rory.

Finn was at his locker after Glee Club dismissed. He was putting all of his things in there since it was officially the weekend. Rachel was going out of town, which was a good thing. Now Finn didn't have to make up an excuse for why he couldn't hang out with her. He didn't want to hang out with her at all anymore. The spark was gone between them, or so he thought. Finn was tired of Rachel, and wanted something new. Like Rory.

"Hey Leprechaun, where's your pot of gold?" Finn heard Rick the Stick ask. Rory was surrounded by the hockey players, who looked angry and looking for something to punch.

"Just because I'm from Ireland, doesn't mean I'm some type of magical creature!" Rory snapped.

"Shut up!" Rick yelled, pushing Rory into a locker. That made Finn angry. He slammed his locker shut and stormed over to Rick and the other players.

"Back off, Rick!" Finn said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not scared of you, Hudson."

"Yeah? Well you should be. Touch Rory again and I swear to God I'll knock your teeth out." Finn said.

Rick looked nervous. No one had ever been brave enough to stick up for themselves. Not to mention that Finn was like a giant and could probably crush him. Rick turned to his team mates, and nodded.

"Let's go boys." He said, and walked away with the rest of them.

Finn walked up to Rory.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I think so." Rory said.

Then, Finn did what he wanted to do for weeks. He kissed Rory. The kiss was a lot like their first: slow, soft, passionate, and warm. Again, neither of the boys wanted it to end. They both pulled away, confusion on Rory's face.

"I want to be with you, Rory. I care about you so much. You're all I ever think about. I'm in love with you, and it feels so good to finally admit it!" Finn said.

Rory simply kissed Finn again, this one a lot shorter than the first.

"I love you, too." Rory said into the kiss, making Finn smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night, and Rory was over at Finn's house. Finn would have rather been making out with Rory, or at the movies, or something exciting. But, he had to help Rory with his history assignments. Rory was more lost than ever in history class. Everything was so much different than in Ireland, and he was falling behind in class fast! He was making A's and B's in his other classes, but in history he was making an F. Rory had to bring his grade up before he went back home, or it would be on his permanent record!

Finn was actually good at history. They had been learning the same things since the fifth grade. History was Finn's best subject in school. It came pretty easy to him. So, helping Rory was easy. Well, you actually couldn't call it "helping" because Finn was doing all the work so they could finish quicker and hopefully get to second base.

"Done!" Finn announced, closing the huge textbook.

"Wow, Finn. That was quick!" Rory smiled. Finn had only been working for about ten minutes. It would have taken Rory hours to finish the worksheets.

"No biggie." Finn shrugged, setting the book on his night table.

"Anything else you need help with?" Finn asked. Rory shook his head no.

"Good!" Finn said.

He pulled Rory on top of him so that Rory was straddling him. Rory giggled, and then Finn started kissing him. They started off slow, Finn exploring Rory's body and occasionally rubbed Rory's back. But after a while, Finn wanted more. He bucked his hips, making both of the boys moan. So, he did it again. Rory's eyes shot open and he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked quickly, wanting to get back to their make out session.

"I'm not ready." Rory said, getting off of Finn and then sitting next to him.

"Oh."

"We just started dating, you know? I don't want to go all the way just yet. This may sound girly, but I imagined my first time being special. With candles and music and junk." Rory said nervously.

"I understand." Finn nodded.

"Not to mention that Kurt and Blaine are right downstairs."

"Yeah. I guess I didn't think this through." Finn laughed.

"Hey. What's this?" Rory asked, noticing something on the floor. It was a book. He picked it up and read it. It was a book on NYADA, the performing arts school Rachel and Kurt kept talking about.

"You want to go to NYADA?" Rory asked.

"No, that's Kurt's book. He brought it to me the other night. Deadlines are in a few weeks." Finn said.

"You don't want to go?" Rory asked, flipping through the book.

"I don't know." Finn sighed.

"I always hear Rachel and Kurt talking about NYADA, Quinn talking about Yale, and Mike talking about dance school. But, I never hear you talking about college. Why?"

"Maybe I don't want to go to college. I already have a good job here. And besides, I don't have a good enough voice to get into NYADA anyway."

"Are you kidding? You have a great voice." Rory exclaimed. "NYADA would be lucky to have you." Rory smiled, then kissed Finn on the cheek.

Finn smiled and started blushing. "Thanks Rory."

Rory smiled softly, and then kissed Finn. Both of them jumped when Finn's phone started vibrating.

"Who is it?" Rory asked.

"Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory sat on Finn's bed awkwardly as Finn and Rachel argued. He was breaking up with her, but Rachel wouldn't have it! Finn was basically screaming at her, telling Rachel that their relationship was over and that it was time to move on. Rory felt kind of bad. He was the reason Finn was breaking up with her, after all. But he was surprised Rachel hadn't seen it coming. Finn hadn't been spending much time with her recently.

"What did I do wrong?" Rory heard Rachel ask.

"I think it's time that we both move on." Finn said.

"I don't want to move on Finn! I want to be with you." Rachel was crying now.

"Rachel, don't cry." Finn sighed.

"It's Quinn, isn't it?" Rachel yelled.

"No!"

"Then why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!" Rachel was still yelling, and Rory could tell that Finn was on edge.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Because I love you!" She yelled.

"Rachel I'm gay!" Finn yelled back. Rory froze. Finn's mouth dropped. He didn't mean to say that. Finn looked over at Rory, whose eyes were now huge. They weren't saying anything, and neither was Rachel. Finn immediately hung up the phone and threw it on the bed like it was a bomb.

"I can't believe I just did that." Finn whispered.

Finn and Rory hadn't talked about coming out. They weren't planning on it. In fact, they hadn't even talked about it. Coming out just wasn't a part of the plan. Finn hadn't brought it up because he didn't want to what happened to Kurt to happen to Rory.

"What are we going to do?" Finn asked.

Rory's phone started vibrating and both of them looked in horror. It wouldn't stop going off. He was getting text after text! He looked at his phone. None were from Rachel. But they were from every other Glee Club member.

"What do they say?"

Rory swallowed hard and handed Finn his phone. Everyone from Glee Club had texted him, telling him to check Jacob Ben Israel's website. Finn gave Rory his phone back and quickly turned on his laptop. Both of them gasped when they got to Jacob's website.

_BREAKING GLEE CLUB NEWS: _

_FINN HUDSON IS GAY!_

_It was only a matter of time, right?_

_The news is a Glee Club exclusive, coming from none other than Finn's ex-girlfriend: Rachel Berry. After she got the news, she immediately called me and gave me the details! And let's just say, she didn't sound too happy about Hudson's departure from the closet. More details to come!_

_-JBI_

Rory and Finn sat there, stunned.

"Finn, are you ok?" Rory asked softly.

"My life is over." Finn said.

"Everything's going to be ok." Rory connected their hands together. Finn looked at Rory and smiled slightly.

"Finn! Finn! Turn on your computer! Tina just texted me about something on Jacob Ben Israel's blog!" Kurt and Blaine barged into the room, stopping when they saw Finn and Rory holding hands.

"Read it." Finn pushed the computer toward Kurt and Blaine. Both of them read it quickly, and then gasped.

"Rachel told him. Now everyone at school is going to know!"

"Finn, I'm so sorry." Blaine said.

"Don't worry; we'll have your back on Monday." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you." Finn nodded.

"And so will the rest of Glee Club." Blaine assured him.

"Thank you guys."

"No problem! So….when did you two happen?" Kurt asked.

"Yesterday, actually. But we've kind of liked each other for a while." Rory chuckled.

Kurt and Blaine smiled.

"Well you two are adorable together." Blaine said.

"But not as adorable as me and Blaine!" Kurt joked, making all of them laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to school on Monday morning was very quiet. Finn and Rory were too nervous to say anything. Both of their hearts were racing, and Finn was very close to turning the car around and skipping school for the day. But he couldn't. He had to face his fears.

Finn and Rory were coming out to the school. Well, you couldn't really call it "coming out" since everyone already knew because of Rachel and Jacob Ben Israel. Finn was practically shaking as he drove his car. He was terrified of coming out! After what happened to Kurt, he would have never came out! At least not until Junior College like Santana.

Rory was staring out of the window, not even noticing Finn's shaking and sweaty forehead. He was just as nervous as Finn! He was already getting bullied every day! Coming out was just going to make things worse for him! But he didn't really have a choice. Even if he and Finn didn't come out, people were still going to know. Rory was scared that the bullying would get so bad that he would have to leave early and go back to Ireland! He didn't want that! Just thinking about leaving Finn made Rory's heart sink.

Rory's heart starting beating ten times faster when Finn pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. He was kind of hoping that this was all a dream; that the past two days had been just a dream. But they weren't, and he had to take whatever was coming to him. Good or bad. He knew the Glee Club would be supportive. The rest of the school was what he was worried about!

"You ok, Ror?" Finn asked.

Rory sighed. "No. I'm scared. Terrified, actually."

"Me too. But whatever happens, we have each other." Finn said.

"Yeah." Rory nodded, trying to sound confident. It must have work because Finn smiled and gave Rory a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rory let out a deep sigh.

The boys got out of Finn's truck, and immediately noticed the stares and the comments. Rory was looking more scared than before. He looked like he was about to cry! Finn noticed, and walked over to him.

"Don't be nervous. I'm right here." Finn whispered, and took Rory's hand. Rory looked at Finn and smiled slightly. They were about to start walking to the school when Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine came over to them from their cars.

"Hi guys!" Blaine said.

"You ready?" Santana asked.

"Not at all." Rory said.

"Well don't worry; we're going to be right there with you guys." Kurt said cheerfully.

"What?" Finn tilted his head.

"We're going to walk in with you guys. It'll be like a big gay/lesbian alliance!" Brittany said.

"Are you sure about this?" Finn asked.

"Positive! Now let's go!" Santana said. All of them nodded, and walked into the school. Santana and Brittany were in front, with Kurt and Blaine following close behind, then Finn and Rory. No one noticed their entrance, everyone else too busy dealing with their own lives. Rory let out a sigh of relief, making Finn chuckle.

They almost made it to Glee Club, when Rick the Stick and his gang of hockey players stepped in front of them.

"Crap." Rory whispered under his breath.

"Well look what we have here. The League of Gays!" Rick said, the hockey players laughing in the background.

"Looks like Glee Club have turned everyone into fairies!" He said, making the hockey players start laughing obnoxiously loud.

"It even turned Finn Hudson. I guess I'll be calling you Finnessa Hudgens from now on!" Rick laughed.

"Listen here Rick the Dick, I suggest you shut the hell up before I go all Lima Heights up in this joint!" Santana said, balling up her fist.

"Ooooh! Lima Heights! I'm so scared! Everyone from Lima Heights is all talk!" Rick said.

"Oh really? Did I mention that I have razor blades in my hair? Yeah, they're all up in there!" Santana snapped.

"Come on boys; let's leave the gays alone so they can go sing a gay song for their gay group!" Rick laughed, making his teammates laugh. They all walked off, still laughing and making gay jokes.

"That was intense." Rory said, making his friends start laughing as well. They all walked into Glee Club together, noticing that it had already started. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the couple. No one said anything. They just looked at Finn and Rory for a long time. Then, Quinn got up and stood in front of them.

"Your lives are about to become a living hell. But we're all here for you." She said, and hugged the both of them. Then, everyone else got up and hugged them.

Everyone, except for Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was right about life being hell, because for the next month, Finn and Rory were definitely in it. They were being thrown into lockers, called names, and worst of all, getting slushy facials! In fact, they were getting so many slushy's, that you would have thought they it was a part of their diets! But after a while, a new school scandal had arisen, and people forgot all about Finn and Rory. Finn made a note to himself saying to send Suzy Pepper and her crazy a 'Thank You' card.

"This is the first time in weeks that I haven't gotten a slushy in my face!" Rory said, as they entered Finn's house.

"Thank god. Getting so many slushy's in my face, I realized that they taste like crap." Finn said, and they both laughed.

The boys headed upstairs and into Finn's room. They had the house to themselves for the weekend, and Finn wanted to take advantage of it! Burt and Carole were out of town for press stuff, and Kurt was going to be with Blaine for the weekend. He _really_ wanted Rory. Lately, all he could think about was sex! They hadn't talked about it, but Finn was hoping Rory was ready now. A few weeks ago, they were in Finn's. He was sure it was going to happen. They had taken off their shirts, and were in the middle of a very heated make out session. But as soon as Finn reached for Rory's belt, Rory jumped up and almost knocked Finn off of the bed!

Then, it almost happened again. They were making out in Finn's room again. Finn had somehow managed to get both of them out of their clothes. Both of them were in nothing but their underwear. That was a big surprise for Finn; since Rory had never let him even touch a belt loop! Finn then pulled away from the kiss, and started searching his bedside table for a condom. When he finally found one, he looked back at Rory, who had a nervous look on his face. "Is something wrong, babe?" Finn asked. Rory nodded. He felt terrible for letting it go that far. Rory wanted to do it. He really did. But he was scared. "I'm sorry." He said to Finn. "It's ok." Finn said softly, and then kissed Rory on the forehead.

Rory lay down on Finn's bed, and Finn lay next to him.

"What a long day." Rory sighed, and started playing with Finn's fingers.

"Rory, can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Of course." Rory said, still playing with Finn's fingers.

"Do you not want to have sex with me or something? I know I don't have a body like Mike Chang, but do you find me unattractive?" Finn asked, feeling very self-conscious.

Rory looked shocked at Finn's words.

"Finn, there's nothing wrong with your body. Y-you're beautiful." Rory said, making both of them blush.

"Then why don't you want to have sex with me?" Finn asked.

"I want to, Finn. I really do. I'm just…scared." Rory admitted. "Brittany told me about how guys would have sex with her, and then never talk to her again. I'm just scared of that happening to me." Rory frowned.

Finn sat up on the bed, and pulled Rory up with him. He looked deeply in his eyes, and placed his hand on Rory's cheek.

"I promise, I would never do that to you. You're everything." Finn said, and then kissed Rory. He put everything into the kiss, and Rory could feel it. They kissed for what felt like a lifetime. Neither of them wanted to pull away. Finn slowly pulled away, making it last.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson." Rory smiled. Then, he pulled off his shirt. Finn looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"I want to." Rory nodded.

"Are you sure? We don't have to. Remember what you said? You said that you wanted it to be special. Candles, music. We don't have any of that stuff." Finn said.

"I know. But right now is good enough. It's perfect." Rory said. He lifted Finn's shirt over his head and threw it aside with his. Then, they started kissing again. Rory lay down, and Finn lowered himself on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Finn pulled Rory's pants down, and Rory helped Finn out of his.

"You're beautiful." Finn said.

Rory blushed, and Finn kissed him again. Rory put his hands on Finn's underwear, and slowly pulled them down, revealing all of him. Finn did the same to Rory, and couldn't help but smile down at his boyfriend. He kissed Rory again, and then went through his bedside table until he found a condom. He was about to open it when Rory took it out of his hand and put it on the table.

"I trust you." Rory said.

Finn nodded, and kissed him.

"I love you." Finn whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory woke up the next morning in Finn's bed. He smiled to himself, thinking about the night before. It was better than he imagined. And Finn was so gentle with him. Finn was perfect. The night was perfect. They were perfect. He had imagined his first time with a nice date, then they would go back to his date's house, then there would be rose peddles, music, candles. But, Rory realized that he didn't need all of those things. He just needed the person he loved. Finn.

Rory now knew that he only wanted Finn. He never wanted to be with anyone else. Finn was his one true love. His everything. Rory was just concerned about what would happen to their relationship after he went back to Ireland. He didn't want to think about it. He was too scared. Rory didn't even want to leave. If he could stay in Lima forever, he would. Lima was his home now. Rory loved Lima, and all of his friends. But soon the foreign exchange program would be over and he would have to leave. His departure was in just a few short weeks.

Finn didn't know.

His leaving never came up in conversation. They were always talking about Glee Club or homework. He was starting to think that Finn forgot that he was an exchange student. Rory definitely didn't forget. In fact, he thought about way to much! Every day he thought about his exit from Lima. Whenever he thought about it, he got sad. Rory wasn't ready to say goodbye. He probably never would be.

Rory yawned and stretched, then turned over to face Finn. But, Finn wasn't there. Rory quickly sat up. He was starting to get a little nervous. Had Finn done what all of those guys did to Brittany? Rory's heart started beating quickly, and tears starting forming in his eyes.

"Finn? Finn?" Rory called out. There was no answer.

"Finn? Finn?" Rory called louder.

"Oh, you're up!" Finn said, entering the room with a tray full of food.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Finn placed the tray in front of Rory, and then sat down next to him.

"I thought you left." Rory said, calming down.

"No, silly. I was just making us breakfast." Finn chuckled, then kissed Rory on the cheek.

Rory smiled, and started eating the food Finn made. There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Rory had no idea Finn could cook! Especially _this _good. Finn was perfect, and Rory couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him. In that moment, everything was perfect.

About thirty minutes later, they were finished with the food. Finn took the dishes downstairs, and then went back upstairs with Rory. Finn smiled at Rory, who was on his back staring off into space. He looked so cute an innocent.

Finn crawled on the bed and got on top of Rory.

"Hi." Rory smiled, running his fingers through Finn's hair.

"Hey." Finn smiled back, and kissed Rory.

"So, we never got to talk about last night." Finn said seductively.

"It was perfect." Rory said.

"How about we have a round two?" Finn said, and then started kissing Rory's neck.

Rory closed his eyes, and enjoyed the pleasure Finn was giving him. He ran his fingers through Finn's hair and smiled. This was everything he ever wanted, and it felt amazing. But, Rory couldn't stop thinking about leaving in a few weeks and how he never wanted this to end. Everything was about to change, and Rory wasn't ready.

"Finn, stop." Rory pleaded.

"Did I bite you?" Finn asked.

"No. We need to talk."

"Oh boy." Finn sighed, and sat up. 'We need to talk' was something he never wanted to hear because when someone said that, nothing good ever came out of it.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Finn asked nervously.

"No!" Rory gasped. "I just wanted to talk about us, and our future."

Finn nodded.

"Well you know I have to go back to Ireland soon, so things are going to change. You'll be here, and I'll be in Ireland. I just wanted to know what's going to happen to us." Rory said.

Finn frowned. "I haven't thought about it, really."

"Well, we have to start. I don't want to lose you, Finn."

"You're never going to lose me. I promise." Finn kissed Rory. "Now, let's go to the Lima Bean."

"Can we just lay here for a while?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure." Finn smiled. He lay down and Rory did the same, resting his head on Finn's chest. Rory closed his eyes, and whispered "I love you Finn."

"I love you, too Rory." Finn said.

Rory slowly drifted off to sleep, and Finn smiled at his boyfriend.

He couldn't lose this.


	8. Chapter 8

After Finn and Rory's night together, it seemed like time flew by! Before they knew it, it was almost time for Rory to leave and go back to Ireland. Rory was upset. He didn't want to leave. Rory didn't want to leave all of his new friends! They were like his second family. And he most certainly didn't want to leave Finn. He was scared that he may never see Finn again. Leaving Finn was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Rory was starting to think that Finn was going to break up with him. They hadn't talked about their future together since that Saturday morning. Did Finn not want to have a future with him? Rory didn't want to think that, but that was what it seemed like.

It was Rory's last day at McKinley. He was leaving tomorrow. The whole day, Rory felt down. These had been the best few months of his life and now it was coming to an end. If Rory could stay forever, he would. But he would miss his family too much. Rory was happy to be going back, but he was also sad. He was happy to be seeing his family, but was also sad because he was going to be leaving Finn. Rory sighed as he cleaned out his locker. He had gotten everything out, except the picture of Finn. Rory touched the picture gently and smiled.

"Hey." Finn approached Rory at his locker.

"Hi." Rory said sadly.

"You ready for your last day of Glee Club?" Finn asked.

"No. I don't want it to be my last day." Rory said.

"I know." Finn sighed.

"Finn, I'm leaving tomorrow and we still haven't talked about us. What's going to happen?" Rory asked.

"I was going to wait until tonight, but…" Finn said. He started digging through his book bag until he found the little black box he was looking for.

"This is for you." Finn handed Rory the box.

Rory opened the box, and gasped at what was inside. It was a wedding band.

"It's the one my father wore." Finn said shyly.

"Finn, are you asking me to?..."

"Marry me." Finn said.

"I can't." Rory frowned.

"Why?"

"You're going to be here, and I'm going to be in Ireland. We would never see each other." Rory said.

"Not exactly." Finn said slowly. He dug through his book bag and got out a piece of paper.

"This is a plane ticket. The day after graduation, I'm going to Ireland. To be with you." Finn said.

"How did you afford this?" Rory asked with excitement.

"I've been saving all of my money from my job." He said.

"I love you so much!" Rory said, and hugged Finn.

"I love you too, babe." Finn said. "Now come on, we got to get to Glee." Finn took Rory's hand, and they went to Glee Club.

When they got there, everyone was standing around talking.

"Finally, you guys made it!" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. She pulled Rory away from Finn and they went over to talk with Sugar and Mercedes, leaving Finn alone. He watched his boyfriend, noticing that he looked extremely sad. They were going to be apart for four months. Sure they would video chat and talk on the phone, but it wouldn't be the same. Finn was starting to get upset as well.

"Finn?" Rachel came up to him. They hadn't talked since she told Jacob Ben Israel about him and Rory.

"Oh, hi Rachel." Finn mumbled.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did."

"Thanks Rachel." Finn smiled slightly.

"I know Rory is leaving tomorrow, so if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Rachel said.

"Ok! Everyone take your seats." Mr. Schuester said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I would like to sing." Finn said. Everyone in the room looked confused, especially Rory.

"Ok, go ahead."

"This is for Rory." Finn nodded to the band, and they started playing.

Finn started singing the song Rory auditioned for Glee Club with. Take Care Of Yourself. Halfway through the song, Finn started crying and couldn't go on anymore. The New Directions all looked heart-broken. Then, Quinn got up and continued singing the song. Rachel followed then Sam, then Puck. When the song ended, the rest of the club stood up and cheered. Rory went to the front of the room, and hugged Finn. They were now both in tears.

"I love you." Rory whispered.

"I love you, too." Finn said. "This is the only the beginning for us."


End file.
